


Choking Hazard

by Astara_Font



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking Kink, Collaring Kink, Fontcest, He gets punished for it tho ;3, Inspired by MeGaLoTrash, M/M, No actual sex, Sans acts like a bitch, dares, this is a really short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astara_Font/pseuds/Astara_Font
Summary: Red and Sans were close friends, and Red was cool with that. Except for one thing, he had a crush on Sans. Of course, the fact that Sans was almost constantly flirting with him even though Sans didn't like him didn't help either. Right?





	Choking Hazard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372540) by MeGaLoTrash. 



> Heya! Welcome to my first Ao3 fic. ;P Hope y'all enjoy it ;3 Warning: There's a little choking kink coming your way.

Red liked Sans. It was that simple. From the way his eyelights seemed to shine whenever he was laughing, to the cyan blue blush that spread across his skull whenever he got a little bit too tipsy. It was simply adorable. There was only one problem, Sans didn't like him back. Red was so sure of it, even if Sans was constantly flirting with him. Speaking of Sans...

"hey, Red! c'mere!" Red looked up from the video game he was playing in Sans' room to see Sans in front of a mirror. Huh? Red walked over, scratching his head.

"uh, what are yer doin' with that mirror, Sans?" Sans smiles innocently. Sans reaches up and places his hands on Red's shoulders. He smirks, "Dare you to put your collar on me."

Red jerked back in shock, wondering if the shorter was kidding. The blush creeping up his skull was from the close proximity, totally not because the thought of putting his mark on Sans was arousing. Red looked at Sans' face. Yeah, definitely not the later. Carefully undoing the buckle of his collar, Red places the collar around Sans' neck, sliding the clasp into place.

Curling a phalange around a loop in the collar, Red tugs. "h-haah" Sans moans, "d-didn't know you were i-into asphyxiation." Skeletons didn't necessarily need to breathe, of course, but the magic running through their bones acted the same way. Choking a skeleton would cut off their magic, therefore causing the same effect it would on humans if their oxygen was cut off. Red flushed the color of his name. He would've immediately backed off if it weren't for the bright blue glow coming from Sans' shorts. He smirked.

"ya seem to be gettin' a bit excited there, sweetheart. you're lookin' pretty _blue_ yerself." Red chuckled, feeling it quite hard to keep his own magic in check with the noises Sans was making.

"alright if we're gonna do this, i'm gonna need some consent and a safeword, sweetheart." Red clarifies, trying his absolute hardest not to grind his summoned magic onto Sans' soaking shorts. _wait, what? since when did he summon his magic?_

"ah- oh my stars red!" Sans seemed to be having a hard time focusing, so Red eased up on the pressure a bit. Sans whined, but managed to choke out, "m-my safeword is b-blue, and if i-i'm incapacitated then i'll t-tap your w-wrist three times." Red nodded and shoved Sans against the bed.

"ya know. i once thought my collar was a choking hazard. but then I realized that it was just the sadist inside of me."


End file.
